Horizons
by iGenesis
Summary: Elsa loves music. She would play a song she'd liked even if she just heard it on the radio. Her father, however, is not so supportive of her choice to pursue music. Once the new girl, Anna, arrives, however, she feels as if she found a new reason to keep playing on. Rated M for some language and fluff. Warning: Self-harm. Smut? Very likely. ModernAU, ELSANNA!
1. The New Girl

Hey there, readers :D

I decided to make a frozen fanfic, hopefully you guys enjoy.

These are all gonna be in different points of view, not just one person.

Don't hesitate to rate/review!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Frozen, or any of its characters. They all belong to Disney. I might have other Disney characters in this fic in the future (I don't own them either ;-;)

I also don't own any of the songs that will be in this fic.

* * *

**[AFTER]**

She played her favorite song everyday.

Every single day. Waiting for her to come back.

She wanted her to come back.

* * *

[Elsa P.O.V]

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm's sound found its way into my dream. In my head, I was dreaming about running away. Running away from the dreaded landscape that my life had become. My hand involuntary reached out to pound the 'snooze' button on my alarm. _Big mistake._

My eyes shot right open. I accidentally pounded my hand into my glasses, destroying the glass lenses. My hand... Well, it isn't in the best of shape. "FUCK!" I screamed out in pain. There were bits of glass imbedded in the cuts on my palm. I looked at my glasses. They were pounded into bits and pieces. _Crap__. And I just got them, too. Serves me right for not buying a good brand._

I've been wearing glasses since I was 12, and the only reason why I had them was because my stupid younger self liked reading in the dark. Kristoff, my only friend, who happens to be my younger brother, broke my old pair a couple weeks ago. _Well, at least I'm awake now._

"Hey, Elsa!" That must be him. He might've woken up early. Wouldn't blame him, he was flunking senior year already. It was actually quite a good laugh, because even though Kristoff had his driver's license already, mom and dad didn't trust him with a car yet- Wait, let me rephrase that: They didn't trust him enough to drive. So I, Elsa Snowe, was forced to drive him to school.

To be honest, it looked really weird. Kristoff was this big, stocky guy, with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was the captain of the football team, and his fellow teammates teased him about the whole car situation. I couldn't really care. I chuckled with them, looking at them tease him from the car.

I took a glance at my clock, which read 7:01. At least, that was what I read it as. Crap, I might be late. "I'll be ready in a minute!"

I rushed out of bed and tripped on my blanket. "Seems like I'm gonna have one hell of a day today." I grumbled.

While I was in the shower, I checked the cuts on my palm. They weren't as serious as I thought, so after my shower, I put picked the glass out with tweezers. It hurt a lot, but I heard that if you don't check it soon, it'll cause infection. I wrapped my hand in gauze soon after. It felt way better. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a white shirt. It was cold, too, so I got my light blue cardigan on. I braided my hair in loose side braid that stuck out of my platinum blonde locks.

I looked at the clock again. _7:15_. Ha. And I said I'd be ready in a minute. I slipped into my sneakers and headed out my room. _7:16._

Kristoff made a _tsk _sound. "You have a bad sense of time."

"Hey, mom and dad made me promise to BRING you to school. I didn't promise shit about being early."

"Fine... Race you to the doughnuts!" Oh, you want to play it that way, now?

I went downstairs, got my keys and a doughnut that were ever so conveniently on the counter. Kristoff was stuffing 1-2 doughnuts in his mouth. I grabbed him by the wrist and hopped into my car.

* * *

Phew. 7:38. I might have broken the speed limit, and I might've violated a whole ton of rules. But it didn't really matter. I was 7 minutes early.

I went to the music room, where my guitar stood up. I picked it up, analyzing the exterior. No cracks or scratches.

I started playing one of my favorite songs, All Of The Stars, by Ed Sheeran. It's an absolute masterpiece.

_It's just another night_

_and I'm staring at the moon_

_I saw a shooting star and thought of you_

Footsteps. I heard footsteps. Someone was approaching.

A girl appeared at the door. She seemed to be new, or maybe not. I'm as blind as a fucking bat right now. She had a certain energy surrounding her. Nervous, excited energy. She also seemed... unsure, of where she was. She was cradling her books to her chest, her head figure moving around, checking the area. I know that feeling. I only started university a month ago, after all. But there was something else about her... Maybe it's because she's actually quite gorgeous, that strawberry-blonde hair, her innocent blue eyes-

"Hi! I'm Anna!" She had a smile that made me want to smile, too. "Is this Music Theory 101, or am in the wrong class... I'm really bad with directions and stuff, its too complicated for me.. That's why I never really learned how to drive, and I still ride with my parents to school. It's really embarrassing, 'cause, you know how parents act goofy in the car? It's like that, but to a whole new- Wait. I'm rambling... sorry..."

_It's cute, actually. _I thought.

"R-really? Thanks..."

_I'm thinking aloud again. _I mentally slapped myself. I wouldn't want her to think I was weirder than I actually am, right?

"U-uh... y-yeah.. this is the m-music theory c-classroom." I managed to muster out those words, still examining her face.

_I'm _s_uttering. I've only known her for, like, a few seconds and I'm already shy around her-_

_"_It's fine! I think it's pretty cute too." Anna still had a smile on her face. She is the exact opposite of me. She can socialize, I can't. She was pretty, I'm not.

"I heard someone singing, and I wanted to check it out... You have a really nice voice! I also happen to like that song."

"T-thanks." I was still stuttering.

"I chose Music because I like to sing too, but it's not that good." _Hush.I can already tell it's good._

"W-want to s-sing something while w-we have time?" _Real fucking smooth, Elsa. Real fucking smooth._

"Sure. I like the song you were singing earlier." Instead of starting it from the first verse, I picked up from where I left off.

_I sang a lullaby_

_By the waterside and knew_

_If you were here, I'd sing to you_

_You're on the other side_

_As the skyline splits in two_

_Miles away from seeing you_

Her voice was clear and high, and she hit all the right notes. Amazing. At least I didn't have anything wrong with my ears.

_So open your eyes and see_

_The way our horizons meet_

_And all of the light will lead_

_Into the night with me_

At that point, the teacher entered the room. A bunch of other people came in,too.

I stopped my tracks there. I'm really shy around people. But not Anna. That's what made her different. Sure, I stuttered around her, but she was one of the only people I actually talked to.

"Why'd you stop, uh... I never got your name. What is it?" She asked. _Oh, right. My name._

"E-elsa." _Calm down, breathe in, and speak clearly, goddammit. _"Elsa Snowe."

"Nice name~ El-sah~" She pronounced each syllable of my name carefully. I feel my cheeks getting hot. Am I blushing?

"Anyways, why'd you stop, Elsa?" She asked again.

"Because-" I was cut off by the teacher, Mr. Oaken. He's this big, middle-aged man with a Scandinavian accent who's usually very friendly, unless you agitate him. One of the students in our class- Aladin, is it? -got him mad once for calling him names. He was suspended for a week.

"So today, we're gonna learn the intervals, yeah?" Mr. Oaken started writing stuff on the board. I was jotting down words on my notebook until Anna decided to strike a conversation with me.

Anna: You still haven't answered my question.

Elsa: Shh.. I'm trying to listen...

Anna: I'll get _meh_ grades either way. Listening or not, I can pull a C.

Elsa: H-hush.. You don't want Mr. Oaken to get upset.

Anna: Why? What'll happen?

Elsa: I forgot... You're new. He may seem really jolly right now, but if you get him mad-

"Yo, teach. May wanna lay off 'em pounds a little." One of the newer additions to our class, 'Flynn', real name Eugene, has fallen into the trap. He always likes to call out the imperfections of the professors. Usually, they just give him a death glare and send him to the principal's office, but this was Mr. Oaken. For all I know, Flynn could not be returning to school for the rest of the semester.

"I mean, I've seen obese people, but DAMN. I'm just speakin' the truth, man." Flynn had a bad habit of flapping his big mouth whenever a thought entered his head.

Mr. Oaken's face turned dark. "Mr. Fitzherbert." Oh, dear. "May I have a word with you after class?" He pounded his hand on the table, and one of the legs broke.

Elsa: That wasn't so bad. He's usually much more... bitchier."

Anna: I think I see what you mean now.

* * *

After class, which came and went quite quickly, we had coffee and decided to get to know each other better by playing asking each other questions.

"So," Anna cleared her throat. "I might have figured out why you stopped the song."

"T-that's not a question." Why did she care so much about that, anyways?

"You're probably shy!" She flashed her million-dollar smile at me. I looked down, taking another sip of cofee.

"Wittle Ewsa is shy!" She teased, imitating cute-baby voice. _God, she's adorable.__  
_

"N-no... I'm just uncomfortable around people."

She huffed. "That's basically the definition of the word 'shy', Elsa."

I shook my head. "Now, move on to ACTUAL questions, Anna." _No stutter. _Elsa felt a tiny grin tug at her lips. _Oh well, can't help it._

[Anna P.O.V]

How did I, Anna Arendelle, professional goof, end up here, with Elsa Snowe, God's gift to humanity? I guess it's just luck.

Elsa shook her head. "Now, move on to ACTUAL questions, Anna." She had a small smile on her face. _She has a nice smile._

"Okay, fine. You first."

"Y-you might hit me on the shoulder for this q-question, but w-what is your favorite color?"

_Green. Always has, always will._ "I'd have to say green. How about you?"

"Blue." _That color suits her well._

"Your turn now, I guess!" I felt kinda hyper all of a sudden. Shit. I should've stuck with water. My fingertips were nervously tapping on the table.

Elsa went into thinking mode. Gosh dang it, why does she have to look so perfect in EVERYTHING she does?

"F-favorite food?"

_Aha. Easy answer. I always had an unhealthy obsession over- _"Chocolate."

"O-oh.. I like c-chocolate too.. M-maybe I can b-bring you some sometime." _So: She likes chocolate (well, who doesn't?), jaw-droppingly talented in the field of music, and absolutely stunning. Plus, she has a great taste in music. Again- What did I do to deserve to meet someone like Elsa Snowe? _I thought, before snapping back into reality.

"My turn!" I think I put too much sugar in my coffee. Yeah. That's it. "I think this is kinda too straightforward, but do you like anyone, Elsa?"

"U-u-umm... U-u-u-u-u-ummm.." _She is so cute. "_Umm... not sure... H-how about y-you?"

_Elsa. _She was the only person in my mind. I love her voice, her smile, her stutter- any 'imperfections' she couldn't possibly have-

My heart was racing. My cheeks were probably red. I didn't know what to say.

I knew one thing though : _I'm in love with Elsa Snowe._

**[End of Chapter 1]****  
**

* * *

This may seem a bit rushed, and it is. I'm sorry T-T

Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up by next weekend or so.

Thanks again for reading!

**~iGenesis~**


	2. Crossroads

Thanks to ALL of you who read my last chapter! I decided you'd probably get bored and leave if I posted on Saturday- That's wayyyy too late. So here is my posting schedule:

**-**Holidays

**-**Fridays, Saturdays (I'll try my best), and Sundays

Now here it goes, Chapter 2!

**[A/N] **I don't own Frozen, its characters, or any of the songs I use in this fic. They belong to other people.

* * *

[Kristoff P.O.V]

Lately, Els has been acting strange. On the ways home from school, she'd have a smile on her face the whole ride back, and whenever mom and dad called for dinner, she'd just stare at her food and sigh. THAT was what made it odd. She always likes mom's meals. What was different with this time?

Another thing is, she started waking up early. Again, let me repeat that. WAKING UP EARLY. The ride to my school is usually about 15 minutes, while whenever we're riding to her school, Walt University, it's about 10 minutes from my school. But here she was, waking up at times like- like- _6:00 _or, when she was in an even better mood, _5:45. _It's not that I don't WANT her to wake up early, I mean, now my fellas at school don't have to see me drive in with my big sister. But, I really want to know the reason why she's been acting like this for the past few days. It could be anything really.

_But wait... What in the world could make Elsa this happy? _That's the main question here.

We were driving to school one morning at about _6:01. _She seemed to be in an extra-happy mood right now. I still don't understand why my parents think I can't be trusted to drive yet. I mean, Elsa's new pair of glasses broke, so she was basically pretty blind. I even had to call all the things for her. Thank god we haven't had any accidents yet.

I decided, however, this was the time to ask her.

_Here goes nothing. _"Hey, sis."

"Yeah? What is it?" She kept a small grin on her face. Now, I really want to know. I kept in mind that she rarely smiled- At least, before. I'll just keep asking her questions.

"So... what's been up with you lately? I mean, you've been acting the opposite of yourself lately: Smiling, waking up early, Not being a bitch..."

Elsa punched me on the shoulder, but it was clear she was still in a good mood. Her punch wasn't hard this time.

"Kidding! I was just.. kidding." She smirked and continued driving, nearing the entrance to my school.

"But, really.. What's wrong with you lately?" I asked again.

She stayed silent for a few seconds. "Music." She finally replied. "Music." I still didn't get it.. I mean, she likes music, but she keeps those feelings inside, because our parents go into complete chaos. They weren't so supportive, well, FATHER wasn't supportive, even though Elsa got into her university through scholarship.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Are you out of your mind?" Her father blasted. He never got how music made her feel. Never. "Music is a DEAD-END career choice! Those people succesful in the music business are there merely because of LUCK!"_

_"But father.." Tears started tugging on her eyes. A fresh drop ran down her face._

_"NO BUTS! Music is a HOBBY, and to that it stays!" He was fuming mad. "I should've known the dangers of this 'music' bullcrap..." Her father never cursed. This was a first time for everybody._

_Kristoff, only a freshman at the time, heard about Elsa's scholarship, which would send her to a really good school, Walt University, and he was incredibly supportive. He just wanted her to be happy. He hid behind the wall, listening in to their conversation. He was scared, now. His parents were ALWAYS in a happy mood._

_Her mother, Mrs. Snowe, was ecstatic with the idea of Elsa going to that specific university. She was the one who introduced her to music, after all. All she wanted was for Elsa to be happy. She tried to calm her husband, but to no avail. She tried again, one more time._

_"Adam..." Her husband turned his head, his expression matching his tone. "What?" He asked, his hands clenched into fists. He had tears rolling down his face._

_"Please understand... this might be good for Elsa-" She was stopped mid-sentence by Mr. Snowe slapping her right across the face. Kristoff took a peek, only to be greeted by a dirty look from his father, the trembling figure of his mother, and the crushed expression of Elsa._

_"What the FUCK do you MEAN? GOOD for Elsa? Are you thinking straight?" Mrs. Snowe was shocked, her eyes wide open. Mr. Snowe never hurt her. Never. He turned back to Elsa, not noticing the cries of Mrs. Snowe. She dropped to the ground, crying into her hands. He had a hard expression on his face._

_"As for YOU... Elsa... I expected more from you..." He exited the room with a look of disgust, not feeling even the tiniest bit of guilt._

**_~Flashback End~_**

* * *

Nowadays, dad would just stare at Elsa like she was the garbage. Mom managed to find a way to get her in Walt University, however, because dad basically just disowned her. Elsa didn't take it too well. I have seen a LOT of her scars.

"Come on, Els, you're pretty bad at lying, you know?" Elsa bit her lower lip, fiddling with her side-braid.

"It's a special someone, now, isn't it?" Her face turned red. _Bingo. _I know Elsa likes girls, so it's definitely not a guy. She came out a year ago, afterall. She cut off her romantic feelings for guys once some douchebag named 'Hans' broke her heart. Let me tell you this- He mysteriously disappeared the day after I beat him up. No one has heard news about him since.

_"_You can tell me, sis. It's not like I'll tell them. Of course, whenever you like someone, it's pretty obvious." Elsa's expression read, '_Really?' _

She sighed. "Go to school, Kris. You're gonna be late." The time read _6:12. _Late? There's so much time.

"I understand it even MORE now, Els. I'm not the one that's late, but YOU are, that is, for this special someone." Huh. I might be smarter than I thought. I should be a detective or something. Yeah.

I shook my head. "Quit stalling, Elsa."

* * *

[Elsa P.O.V]

Pah. He might be HORRIBLE in academics, but he's pretty good at finding out about stuff. Maybe he won't live with our parents 'till he's fifty. Maybe.

Anyways, I've been trying to avoid the question, but he pretty much backed me up into a corner. Might as well tell him.

"Quit stalling, Elsa." I guess this is it.

I took a few deep breaths. _Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale, Inhale- _"Jesus CHRIST, Els. Just tell me already, for goodness sake."

Pah. Fine. "Anna Arendelle." Phew. finally let that out. I feel as if a weight has been lifted. Kristoff was frozen still for a few seconds.

"H-h-her?" Why was he stuttering all of a sudden? I mean, I might sound hypocritical, because I stutter all the time around Anna. Wait! It's probably the mere sound of her name that makes people stutter- I noticed a pattern that spread throughout the council. Whenever they saw her, they would stutter, marveling at her beauty. Couldn't blame them. I might have more in common with people than I thought.

"Y-y-you like her?" And he said I was acting weird. Look at him now! This is starting to scare me. I decided to put an end to this awkwardness.

"What's it to you, Kristoff?" He looked me straight in the eyes and said the words that would be the end of me.

"I l-like her too, sis. I like her a l-lot."

Wait, what? Wait, wait, wait. What did he just say? I couldn't have heard that correctly. There must be some mistake! It has to be. There coulde a ton of Anna Arendelles in the state of New York... Or maybe he misheard me... It can't be _MY_ Anna. It can't be. It has to be the case.. It has to be. Maybe he heard 'Hannah' instead of 'Anna'. I need to ask him just to be sure...

"Y-you couldn't possibly.."

"Anna Arendelle. Walt University. Freshman, Redhead, Freckles." _Holy shit, it really __is__ her. Why does life have to be so complicated? Argh.._

_"_H-how.." I was in a complete state of shock. How could this happen to me? Well, out of all of this, all of this bullshit, I can say this- Kristoff has good taste. But that's not the problem here, no, it's just a part of it.

_I'm at a crossroads. _I thought. It's either Kristoff or Anna.

**[End of Chapter 2]**

* * *

Hey, me again. This chapter is shorter than the first one- asdfasdfsadfasdfasdf im not good at writing long chapters forgive me huhuhu

I will post another one on Saturday.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know in the reviews what you thought of it!

**NOTE:** To some of the first readers of this fic, you might notice a difference in the first chapter. I tweaked it a bit, adding Kristoff and a couple other details. Hope that's okay with you!

**~iGenesis~**


	3. Just Friends

Hey there! My thanks go to all the people who have read/reviewed this story this far. I would also like to send my gratitude to RaymanK16 for putting this on his community. RaymanK's a good writer, so you should go check out his stuff.

Anyways, without further adoodoo, here's Chapter 3!

**[DISCLAIMER] - Elsa: *Eating a bag of chips* *munching sounds***

**Me: Hey, Elsa, want to do the disclaimer?**

**Elsa: I am NOT supporting this 'Elsanna' writing of yours!**

**Me: Come on, you know you like it~**

**Elsa: *sighs* Fine, I guess. iGenesis does NOT own Frozen, or any of the songs on this 'fanfiction'.**

* * *

[Kristoff P.O.V]

Well, now I kinda regret asking her. The chances of her liking Anna... well, pretty average, I guess. After all, they both go to the same university, and Elsa knows her shit- Maybe she IS a human being, after all.

She might have better chances with Anna, though. I mean, I haven't even talked to her ONCE. Well, _properly. _I only know her through her brother Olaf: this freshman I met when I stopped my fellas from bullying him. He's a pretty cool guy, and he's really childish, but when he introduced me to his sister, I might've almost collapsed. I did this tiny wave thing, and it was really awkward.

Maybe I should let Elsa have her. But... no... I can't let this one go down without a fight. No.

I tapped Elsa on the shoulder. She was texting someone. Probably Anna. After lot of tapping, yelling into her ear, and waving my hand in her face, she finally turned to look at me. "Winner takes all, sis. Winner takes all."

* * *

[Elsa P.O.V]

"Winner takes all, sis. Winner takes all." He had a determined look on his face.

Kristoff didn't just give something away. He FOUGHT for it. And it was gonna be like this with Anna. He wouldn't let this one go.

But I wasn't going to let her go, either. How much could HE know about her, anyways? Hah. I got it. _He would be a hypocrite for falling in love with someone he _just_ met. _See, Kristoff always got on people for falling in love so quickly. At home, he would always complain: "Philip french kissed the new girl the first time he laid eyes on her! Who does that?" or, "God, I really don't get fairy tales. Who marries someone on the spot?" I agreed with him, but he just kept bitching about it.

Now, it was his turn. I cleared my throat. "So, how much do you know about Anna, eh?"

He gulped. "Um... She has a brother named-"

"-Olaf?" I knew that one. Anna and I exchanged stories whenever we had free time, or after classes. Kristoff was turning red. I need to ask some questions.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue?" He was unsure. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Favorite food?"

"Carrots?" I sighed. _I should give him a chance, _I thought. _Just a few more questions._

* * *

He's hopeless. He's completely, completely hopeless. I smirked and shook my head. Kristoff was currently curled up on his seat, looking out the window. He's not used to losing. Well, in academics, sure, but not this stuff.

_Sorry Kris, you can't beat me this time. _Time to deliver the final blow.

"So, let me summarize this- You think she's a carrot-loving girly girl who dislikes fighting, likes boys with brown eyes, is not quirky, but proper and calm." I thought about all I said. _It's the exact opposite of her. _He nodded his head.

"Let met tell you this, Kris; you basically just described Anna..." He turned around, grinning. His expression lit up for a while, pumping his fists in the air. "... in an alternate universe, that is." Kristoff's expression darkened.

"You're such a hypocrite, Kristoff." He pouted, making me almost feel sorry for him.

Almost.

"Round 2?" He suggested, thinking he still had a shot. I chuckled, shaking my head.

* * *

[Anna P.O.V]

_Where could Elsa be? _I wondered, taking another glance at the clock, which hung on the wall of the Music Theory classroom. It was 6:25. Still enough time for our 'conversations-before-class'. But I want to see her now. I just do. Of course, in a FRIENDLY way. Right? Right...

I need to text her. But... should I, really? I might hold her back in traffic, or it my disturb any weird stuff she has during the morning- Not that anything she would do is weird, of course, she's practically perfect, even if she does any weird stuff it would still be really cute or something like that-

Gosh darn it, I'm rambling in my HEAD. It's a miracle I can talk to her pretty normally... Well, as normal as it can get. I should text her. I need to text her. I got my phone out and started typing. [A/N- **bold and underlined** - text tab]

**Elsieeeee**

_Me: Hey, Elsa, where are you?_

_Her: My brother's just being annoying. I'll be there in a bit._

_Me: Music class?_

_Her: Of course._

It made me tingly in my stomach, even texting her. We're just friends, however. Just... friends...

* * *

Elsa arrived after about 8 minutes, her guitar strapped to her back. _I love it when she plays, it's like every single one of my problems washes away._

She smiled, walking up to me. "Hi. Sorry I'm late." I took a glance at the clock. 6:34. We have so much time left. But I'd do anything for more time with her. _As a friend.. _I thought. As a friend, right? Any feelings I had for her, I need to set them aside. I might like her in THAT way, but it would ruin our friendship.

I grinned back. "You don't have to be sorry, class is about an hour away. We have lots of time." We sat down on the front row, and she brought her guitar out. She tilted her head, as if she was asking me what song I wanted her to play.

"Best Shot, by Birdy." She nodded her head, and started playing the first part. Me and my mediocre voice started singing.

_When you're on your own and you feel lost_

_When you're heart's a mess though you've given your best_

_I'll be here giving it my best shot, baby, you're love's got more than I need_

_Here, crying from the rooftops_

_Nothing can stop us if we believe_

_Here, giving it my best shot, baby, I find that we can be free_

_When you're here... here with me._

Her voice blended with mine, and it sounded beautiful. I didn't sound too bad, but she looked me in the eye and smiled. Her smile... It could melt even the most frozen hearts, lightening a persons's mood. It was her turn, now. Her part of the song.

_When your sky is dark; and the earth is shaking your bed_

_Your hope is at its end- you just need one friend_

_I'll be here giving it my best shot, baby, you're love's got more than I need_

_Here, crying from the rooftops_

_Nothing can stop us if we believe_

_Here, giving it my best shot, baby, I find that we can be free_

_When you're here... here with me._

Her voice... it was clear, calm, and powerful. I envied her- her beauty, her talent- And I loved her so. So much that it's not friendly anymore. But we were just that. Just that.

Shush, Anna, just keep singing.

_When you can't find your way, and all around you waters deep and grey_

_The stars fall from above and you're barely holding on my love_

_Giving it my best shot, baby, you're love's got more than I need_

_Here, crying from the rooftops_

_Nothing can stop us if we believe_

_Here, giving it my best shot, baby, I find that we can be free_

_When you're here... here with me._

Wow. That's all I can say. Wow. I just want to skip classes today, and spend more time with Elsa.

As a friend, not as a friend.. Fuck. I don't know anymore.

**[End of Chapter 3]**

* * *

Hey readers :D If you have any song suggestions, PM me, I would see if I can include them to this fic. I already got a few from my cousin, so yeah.

All of the more mature themes will start around the 6th or so chapter. But for now, have some fluffy pancakes.

See y'all later.

**~iGenesis~**


	4. Feel, Don't Conceal

[Elsa P.O.V]

This has become a daily routine. Everyday, no matter what class we had, we would always meet up at the same spot: The music classroom. Hell, Anna started skipping a few classes just to see me. It made me feel tingly in my stomach, heat rising between my legs. But.. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't feel the same. But my mind and my heart- as cliche as it may sound- both tell me different things.

I tried EVERYTHING to stop thinking about Anna in THAT way. Nothing. I developed a code, a code that is supposed to help me with my obscene thoughts. _Conceal, don't feel._ I would tell myself. _Conceal... don't ...feel._ Christ. Why is this so fucking difficult? Was she worth it? Was she worth the risk? I don't know anymore.

Before I met HER, I was a proud introvert. I ate inside my room, every bite tasteless, no matter what I ate. I barely did anything outside my room aside from school, I shut everyone out, and I liked it that way. The only acquaintances I had were Kristoff and my mom. But not that monster. Not the man who abused, slapped, and disrespected my mother. Never him. Not ever.

The only reason he stuck by my mom- the only reason he was still with her- was because of the publicity stuff. They've been married for 20 years. If they were to split, the public would only call him an idiot for divorcing one of the most wonderful, kind, and loving people ever. My mom is a patient person. The only reason SHE stuck by HIM was because of us. Because without him, there wouldn't be food on the table. Without him, we wouldn't be able to go to school. Even if I hate to admit it, we wouldn't be anywhere without him.

But that didn't change the way I saw him. I still hate him. I will never forgive him. I want his reputation to burn, I want his whole career to be ruined. I want his fortune to go to people who actually deserve it.

Every night, I would cry myself to sleep, thinking about all the things he would say to me, my mother, and Kristoff.

_You're worthless._

_You'll never amount to anything._

_My life was perfect without you people._

_Fucking wife, Fucking kids, FUCK EVERYTHING!_

_I wish you were all dead. I just want all of you... to burn... in fucking HELL!_

I shook my head, trying to get these painful memories out. I rolled out my sleeve, looking at the scars I had on my arm and wrist. They don't hurt anymore, but it felt as if I had only made them yesterday.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_I can't believe he hit Mama. I still can't believe it._

_Papa is a happy, cheerful man. He loves family more than anything else. But he was really serious with his work. Often, it would get in the way of our relationship._

_ This couldn't be real. Maybe, just maybe, this was all just one sick nightmare. It might just be my mind playing tricks on me. He would never hit her, he isn't that type of guy. I pinched myself, just to be sure. This was all real. This was all real._

_'He might just be having a bad day...' I thought. Not all people are so accepting at first... right? I mean, it took him a few days to get over the fact that I was gay, I mean, that's just how most parents are, right? Right..._

_2 weeks later..._

_He did it again. This wasn't normal. He's supposed to be okay by now. I could hear a woman's cries coming from the living room... Mama..._

_I carefully made my way to the living room. But once I got there,__ Mama was on the floor, a red hand mark on her cheek. Papa was staring out the window, muttering a few curses._

_'Fucking woman...' I heard him say. His hands were clenched into a fist. If I were to enter that room, I probably wouldn't make it out alive. But Mama was on the floor. I couldn't just leave her like that. I rushed to her side, holding her hand. She was breathing in irregular patterns, and her body was shaking. " Mama.. Why is Papa so mad? He's not being himself." I whispered to her._

_"I don't know, Elsa. I don't know." She started crying silently. Papa turned around, and his expression tightened. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He growled. He was absolutely... pissed._

_"Papa..." I managed, trying to get up. Instead, I was pushed back to the ground. "Don't you know the reason you were brought to this earth, Elsa? It was to continue the BUSINESS! I expected a lot more from you, child. Sure, gay heirs to the company are okay, but music... Music... It's such a waste, really. It isn't productive, and it certainly isn't beneficial!" _

_"But-"_

_"Pah. You're pathetic. No wonder I wanted another child. Kristoff shall be the one. You... you go rot! You're anything but the daughter I wanted." He started staring out the window again, muttering more slurs._

_Useless._

_Waste-of-space._

_Good-for-nothing._

_Mistake._

_All of these words... It couldn't be Papa saying these things. That's not the guy he is. _

_But that's who he is now._

_I exited the room, wondering what had happened to Papa. My heart felt like crumbling. He was no longer the same. He may NEVER be the same. _

_The words flashed in my head._

_Pathetic._

_Burden._

_Unworthy._

_Faggot._

_You're nothing but the daughter I wanted._

_Why do I even TOLERATE you? You deserve to die out on the streets._

_You don't deserve to be in this family._

_"That's... That's NOT TRUE!" I yelled. "YOU'RE A FUCKING HYPOCRITE!" That was the first curse that ever slipped out of my mouth. The first out of many._

_Are you fucking retarded? Wait, no surprise there._

_"SHUT UP!" I felt powerless. Weak. I felt like I was on forbidden grounds. As if I didn't belong here. My legs were shaking. Before I knew it, I was on my knees, my face in my hands._

_I felt a presence around me, like someone was watching me act like this. But it's probably just my sick, messed up mind. I got up, my legs still shaking._

_I ran to to the kitchen, grabbing a small knife. Tears were tugging at my eyes. I can't believe my life has taken such a turn. "What did I do wrong?" I asked no one in particular. "Why do I DESERVE THIS?" A fresh drop rolled down my face._

_ I headed for my room, my now tear-soaked face finding its way to a pillow. I thought of all the things he said._

_Useless._

_Mistake._

_Worthless._

_Burn in hell, you bastards._

_I got the knife ready, taking a deep breath. I was hesitant at first, but I was reminded of the what Papa had done. _

_Papa... can I even call him that anymore?_

_The blade was now in contact with my wrist. The pain was very sharp, piercing through my porcelain-like skin. I felt like screaming, but all that came out of my mouth was a high pitched, barely audible noise._

_It hurt, yes, but I deserved it. Crimson liquid started to stain my sheets._

_There wasn't much I could care about anymore. I collapsed, falling into one of my pillows. I started crying again._

_I had nothing to live for._

_No one to live for._

**_~Flashback End~_**

* * *

I look back on those days, realizing I was wrong. I did have things to do for my future. My father was never a good person, he was just a power-hungry beast under a clever disguise.

I did have someone to live for- A certain redheaded, spunky girl, who had the most amazing voice and a smile that can melt mountains.

Love is strange. It can change the way you view things. It can change the way you see the world. It can change the way you see people.

It can change the way you see yourself.

**[End of Chapter 4]**

* * *

Ah... angst. Suicidal Elsa is suicidal.

I was planning on getting this chapter up yesterday, but my computer was being a dick. It kept shutting off and everything. T-T

Thanks for your support. 700 views. You are the best.

**~iGenesis~**


	5. What's There To Lose?

**oh-my-god-im-such-a-terrible-person-i-havent-updated-in-like-100-years-but-yay-im-back-now**

**Hi, guys.**

**I'm sorry about being all inactive and shit, and hopefully, just hopefully, this chapter would make up for it. I will try to update regularly, around the weekends. At this point, Elsa and Anna have known each other for about 2-3 months. (This story may feel as if it is progressing quickly, but don't worry, I intend to make this last a pretty good time, like, 30 chapters.)**

**I'm still not good at writing long chapters, but let me know what you think!**

**Warning: If anything is censored, I apologize. Getting used to using writing fanfiction on a new laptop.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Frozen, I don't own any songs used in this fic- Pah.**

* * *

[Anna's P.O.V]

Today was pretty tiring. Dancing with that little midget was enough to put a tiger lying down for a whole week. At least it was over now.

Hah. Dance class. Just the mere thought of it made me laugh.

To be honest with you, I'm actually a pretty decent dancer. Not extremely good, but not bad in the sense that nobody laughed at my dancing in any way. I sort of like dancing, but the aforementioned dance class I go to... well.

Mr. Weselton, sorry, Mr. WEASELTOWN, as we lovingly call him, was just about the wackiest dance teacher ever. I really, really don't understand how he became one. I mean, his choreography mainly consists of him flapping his arms around and jumping, his gray toupee bouncing on his head. It's a miracle he hasn't been fired yet. His moves are absolute shit!

I guess no one's had the heart to complain about him, because we've all heard his backstory. Before all this happened, he was homeless for about 36 years, barely getting by- his parents abandoned him right after his graduation. No companies wanted to hire him, because they thought his style was too 'exotic' and 'peculiar' for their liking. What dickheads, the whole lot of them. I guess I'm a hypocrite though, because of all the shit-talk on his moves and my constant teasing. But what his parents have done to him- now that's just jerkiness taken to a whole new level.

One of his friends at University found him on the streets 34 years later. He must've felt bad for him, because he gave him about 5,000 dollars to start up fresh. And that, dear friends, is how Weselton's School of Dance was born.

The only reason I was actually IN this dance class to begin with was because of my mom. See, she believes that EVERYONE in my family should be good at dancing- she was told some weird stuff when she was younger- either that, or she was really turned on by dancers.

God, now that's a disgusting thought.

_Of course, not as disgusting as that lustful, perverse love for Elsa..._ I shook that out of my head. I don't love Elsa because of those things. I mean, she's beautiful both inside and out.

_True, but you can't deny it- you would love Elsa playing with you, moaning your name-_

"Hush the fuck up, would you?" I yelled. Everyone was looking at me as though I crapped my pants. Just then, I got a text from Elsa.

**Elsieeeee**

_Her: Hey. Meet at school? _

_Me: sure ill be there _

Huh. What could this be about?

_Her: We need to talk._

Oh shit.

* * *

[Elsa P.O.V]

My first therapy session was the day after that dreadful talk with my father. Of course, he did not about this.

Ms. Eudora Maldonia. That was the name of my therapist. She was a very kind woman. She was also- based on the talks we've had- one of my biggest supporters. She was one of the people that guided me during that time. Her voice always echoes in my brain whenever I feel depressed or angry. She was like... a second mom.

_Don't worry, Elsa. Everyone has their ups and downs._

_Don't let them get to you._

_You're perfectly fine, Elsa dear. Those people are the ones who have problems._

_Stay strong._

But my father did find out about the sessions. He just laughed at me, like the big dickhead he is.

I wasn't able to go to the therapy sessions after that. All because of him.

It's like he WANTED to make my life miserable. Hell, I bet he wouldn't care if I were to just mysteriously disappear one day.

But he doesn't matter anymore. What matters is Anna- that little redhead who always found a way to make me laugh, and, basically, the complete opposite of... him.

Why is she so good to me?

* * *

I feel jittery. I've never done this before. Ever. Even now, I feel nervous. Should I do this? How would she react? What if she hates me? What if..

_Jesus Christ, Elsa, calm your tits. What's there to lose? _

Um, my dignity, my confidence, what else?

_But Elsa, you've already lost them years ago. _Sadly, that's true.

I find myself feeling even worse. I can't stay calm. I can't.

I see Anna arriving. My muscles are clenching. My hands are starting to feel moist.

_Deep breaths, Elsa. Deep breaths._

She's very close. Everything seems to be in slow-motion right now.

I try to find a way to bail out, but at this point, there's no exit. I just gotta gather up all my courage and straight up ask her. What's... what's there to lose?

We're only a couple of inches apart. Before I could say anything, she grabs my hand and drags me to a broom closet. Before I could resist, her lips collide with mine.

_What the hell.. Am I dreaming? There's no fucking way this could be happening right now. _

_Maybe she's drunk. Maybe she was dared to. _

But.. no. She's never drunk a sip. Anna would never do something as reckless as this for a dare.

_God, I could get used to this._

Her lips are soft, and her mouth tastes like chocolate. I relax into it.

_So this is a kiss..._ My tongue starts exploring her mouth. Hers collides with mine.

My mind is completely shut down. Right now, what mattered was Anna.

I want to do more. I want to do so much more.

We break away.

"Anna..." I'm at a loss of words. She starts mumbling something inaudible. My mind is still too foggy. Instead of saying anything, I kiss her back. With twice as much passion.

_Give me love, like her,_

_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go,_

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood turns into alchohol,_

_No, I just wanna hold ya_

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_My,my,my,my, oh give me love_

_My,my,my,my, oh give me love_

_My,my,my,my, oh give me love_

_My,my,my,my, give me love_

This song keeps playing in my head. And this song is perfect for now.

"Give me love like never before..." I sing between kisses.

"'Cause lately I've been craving more.." Anna tags along, and I kiss the nape of her neck. She starts letting out these noises that sound like the voices of angels.

"And it's been a while, but, I still feel the same..."

"Maybe I should let you go..."

No.. never let me go..

* * *

[Kristoff P.O.V]

My god! Elsa still hasn't picked me up yet. It's still really annoying that mom and dad don't trust me with a car. What also sucks is that I left my phone at home.

All my friends have already left, which sucks a lot. No one to bail rides off of at this point.

I guess I'm gonna have to bitch her out again. Time to show her who's fucking boss.

I walk to Walt University. It's a long walk, but it's pretty much worth it. Also, I could probably say hi to Anna or something. That's good. I could beat Elsa to her. It might be hard, but it's still possible.

By the time I arrive, I'm sweating a hell ton. But there's still finding Elsa. I check the parking lot. _Yup, she's still here. It would be pretty damn embarrassing to have come here for nothing._

I'm not real familiar with the place, but I do know bits and pieces. _I guess I'm gonna have to rely on my memory. _

I run through the halls, asking any person passing by for directions. To her classrooms, to the cafeteria- _So much for relying on my memory._

Along the way to her Science room, I hear some hot shit going on in the other side of the janitor's closet. _Maybe some people are making out. _

Because of my curiosity, I open it.

Only to be greeted by my sister's face smooshed against a redhead girl's. I can't see her face properly. She looks very familiar...

"Els! Who's that you got there?"

She turns around quickly, and I see the redhead's face clearly.

It's Anna.

**[End of Chapter 5]**

* * *

I feel like a bitch for doing this to Kristoff. Oh whale.


	6. Ladies' Man

**Am I really gonna ****start u****pdating regularly again? Yes! Well, as regular as I can keep it..**

**This'll be a somewhat longer chapter (than my usual 1000 word nonsense) due to the fact that my birthday is fast approaching, and even though I'm the celebrant, I feel like I owe you guys this for stickin' round!**

**Enjoy this extra long chapter of Horizons! (I mean, whatever I consider a 'moderate chapter' on my part. I mean, my chapters are pretty damn short. Don't worry though- I've been getting some good stuff in line.)**

**[My 'author's notes' are probably like half the size of the whole story. I'm sorry.]**

* * *

[Kristoff P.O.V]

I should've fucking known. Of course she would get her first. She knows her more than me, spends more time with her- How the fuck could I have been oblivious to these facts?

I'm shaking. I really am.

Every single fucking time. I'm either rejected or beaten to her. And I'm tired of it. I'm tired of getting thrown in the dust.

_"You know, if it doesn't work out.."_

_"Maybe you just haven't met the right person yet."_

_"Oh, Kristoff, if only there was someone out there who loved you."_

Well, this isn't over yet. Ya gotta beat fire with fire. Or in this case, ice with ice.

Time to beat the Ice Queen at her own game.

* * *

I'm too shocked to even throw out words. Both Elsa and Anna were staring at me, eyes wide.

Is it my fault to sneak up on them? Or, is it Elsa's fault for using all her advantages against me? One thing's for sure though: this is one fucked up situation for the both of us.

I finally muster words out of my mouth. "Burn in hell!" I ran out, pissed off at Elsa and the world. But not Anna.

I felt tears starting to tug on my eyes. _I never cry..._

I never said anything to Elsa for a long time after that.

* * *

[Anna P.O.V]

The big blonde man was pretty shocked. Wouldn't blame him. Oh god, is he one of those gossipy people? Urgh, I can't stand that type. If any rumors start spreading- anything that could ruin either my or Elsa's rep, I'd kick the big blonde man right in the balls.

He finally says something after all the awkward staring. What comes out is unexpected.

"Burn in hell!" He runs out of the room right after that, slamming the door shut.

I look at Elsa. "Umm... okay then. That just happened." I'm not so fazed by the whole 'burn in hell' event that just occurred. Maybe he liked Elsa. Or me. Not everyone knows I'm pretty much half gay now. What do you call that? Bi? Yeah. But I'm pretty much gay for Elsa.

I turn my head to kiss her once again. She immediately turns away. "What's wrong?" I ask. _She's probably off in her own world right now. Might as well give her space, Anna._

Her face falls astray. She looks as if she's affected by the ordeal. I immediately become curious. My curiosity and my give-Elsa-space mindset fight against each other, the latter losing the battle. I immediately open my mouth to talk. "Hey, hey, it's fine. What's bothering you? And.. who was that?"

She directs her face at me, her blue eyes glistening with guilt. She seems hesitant at first, but she manages to mumble a few words."That.. was..." she pauses, inhaling deeply. "My brother."

* * *

Her BROTHER? I've heard about him from Elsa a couple times, but I never expected him to be like.. that. I mean, not to offend him or anything, but they look as alike as Santa Claus looks like Adolf Hitler.

"So.. you're meaning to say that the big weird mountain man was your brother?" Elsa looked offended. _Might as well rephrase that, Anna. Better yet, might as well stop talking. For like, eternity._

After what seemed to be a few decades, she finally answers back. "Yeah. That's him." More questions enter my mind, however- Why was he angry at Elsa? Was he jealous? Did he not know Elsa was gay?

_Well, of course he did, Anna. She probably told him before you. They're pretty close-knit siblings. He probably knew whether Elsa really liked me or not- Oh god.. What if she was just TOLERATING me? Am I that clingy? Jeez, Olaf must've really rubbed off on me. His warm hugs are pretty comforting. Speaking of warm hugs, I really want one right no- _God, am I rambling in my head?

I probably need to ask her pretty soon, otherwise the curiosity would kill me, if my head rambling doesn't get to me first, of course. Here goes nothing. "Why was he mad though? Did I do something wrong?"

She shakes her head no. "Oh, no, Anna. You've done nothing wrong. This isn't your fault. It's just that..." She pauses for a moment. "... he likes you."

Oh. That explains a whole lot. He was blushing the whole time he was there, and he kept on staring at me. I'm such an idiot. "But how is it your fault, Elsa? You've done absolutely nothing wrong!" She seems to be crying now. _You've pushed her too hard, you big shit. _"I'm sorry, did I-"

"No... I was oblivious to his feelings, and I haven't been considering his happiness.. I'm the worst big sister."

_No, Elsa. You've done nothing wrong. Kristoff's heart is just broken out of infatuation for me. It won't last too long. He barely knew me, and I barely knew him. The damage isn't too serious. _

Elsa sniffles. "Oh, how I wish that were the case, Anna.." Oops. I just spoke aloud again.

"He really liked you, Anna. He most likely still does. I can tell he was truly in love with you, even if he didn't know much about you. I feel..." She chokes back tears and continues. "I feel like.. like I stole something from him. He was my only friend aside from my mom during that.. time." I was never told what 'that time' meant. Once again, I feel jealous of Kristoff. He knew her his whole life.

But.. She had me now. And nobody was gonna change that, not Kristoff, not anyone. Nobody would be able to take her away from me.

"The past is in the past, Elsa.. besides, you have me now." This makes her cry once more. Not out of sadness and guilt, but out of joy. I give her a hug, and she sobs on my shoulder.

"Anna..." She looks at me with those beautiful ice blue eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

I still don't know what the kiss makes us. It's been a week since it happened. Are we officially a couple? Friends with benefits? (wink wink) I have no idea.I've been texting Elsa for the past few days but she hasn't been replying. She's been trying to change the topic and it really bugs me.

**Elsieeeee  
**

_Me: So... About what happened. What does that make us?_

_Me: hey Elsa u cant ignor me_

_Me: come ON_

_Me: I sSwear im gonna ThROw My mOtheR out the WIndoW plS talK tO meE_

_Her: Are you finished with reviewing for your exam? I don't want you to fail or get a bad grade.. Please review and do your best! :)_

_Me: Wait.. what exam_

_Her: Math... You'll do great..._

I must've either been distracted or sleeping in class. Probably both. Elsa has math with me, alongside the whole music thing and history. Elsa scores top marks in all her classes. Really. She's like, a prodigy or something. A drop-dead gorgeous prodigy. A drop-dead gorgeous rich prodigy. A drop-dead gorgeous, rich, kind prodigy.

Fuck, I could go on for the rest of my lifetime and still not be able to finish describing her.

* * *

I do my best to try and study, but my mind is too busy revolving around Elsa that I can't concentrate. How do you REVIEW math? I mean, in my high school, Corona High, all we really did was solve problems, and I was able to pull a B- in that class. I know, not the best grades ever, but come on, it's better than failing.

Corona High.. that place..

I have a mixed collection of memories in Corona High. I came out around this time. Most of them were actually really accepting, such as my cousin Rapunzel. This one guy, Hans Westerguard, who was also one of my friends, was crushed to hear this, because he apparently had a crush on me. I was told this by my aforementioned cousin, Rapunzel. She's in Walt University too, but she's studying Animal Sciences, and by what I've heard from her boyfriend, Eugene, a.k.a Flynn, she's been 'hella busy'.

So much school drama.

Time to try and focus on the exam reviewing.

(10 minutes later)

How does Elsa do this? How does she manage to review AND get top marks? She actually also has it harder than me. She's enrolled in Harvard, and she's the top of that too.

_Elsa. Again._

I try thinking of things, just to get my mind off her. Ahh, I got one. Chocolate. If I had to live on one food for my whole life, it'd be chocolate. Elsa likes chocolate. She likes those expensive ones. She can afford it, of course, her family's very rich-

_God, this is getting me nowhere. I'll just call her for help._

I call her phone. She picks it up after 3 rings. "Yes, Anna?"

"Uh, I need help studying. Can I go to your place?"

"Hmm... my parents are on a business trip and Kristoff's gonna be at football practice, so sure. I need your address so I can pick you up." Ooh. Pick me up.

"Ahh, Arendelle Village, North Mountain Drive, Number 18. Also, no, my family does not own the village, if you were wondering."

Many people have asked me whether my family owned Arendelle Village or not. This has been going on to the point that whenever I introduced myself I was like a broken tape repeating the same thing over and over again. 'Hi, my name is Anna Arendelle, and no, our family does not own any more than a house and the essential necessities of a human being.'

Elsa slammed what seemed to be a door and replied, "Okay, I'll be on my way there."

* * *

[Elsa P.O.V]

It's been pretty hard to talk to Kristoff for the past couple of days. He wouldn't even do as much as say 'Hi' to me. I don't understand why he's mad anymore- he barely knew the girl! Why was he so infatuated with her? Oh well. I guess I just have to stop his ridiculous behavior. I need the old, competitive Kristoff back.

I go up to his room and knock on the door. No response. I try once again, but all I receive is silence. Well, he was asking for it. I back up, charging at the door with full force.

He opens it just before my body crashes into his door.

"Shit, that hurts." I say, rubbing my arm. He smirks at me, jumping onto his bed. He's clad in a pair of running shorts and a sweatshirt. There's tubs of ice cream littering the floor. I sniff the room. "God, when was the last time you took a shower?" I say, attempting a laugh.

He doesn't give me a response. Instead, he breaks down and starts rolling on the floor. I must've really fucked up.

_No, Elsa. You've done nothing wrong. Kristoff's heart is just broken out of infatuation for me. It won't last too long. He barely knew me, and I barely knew him. The damage isn't too serious. _Anna's voice echoes in my head, assuring me I've done nothing wrong.

She always sees the best in everything, always seeing silver linings or coming up with the best case scenario_._

_You can learn quite a bit from her, you pessimistic introver- _No. Not right thoughts won't help Kristoff.

"Hey, hey." I say, patting his back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I pull him up to a hug. He doesn't return it, but he doesn't pull back from me, either.

"Why am I such an idiot, Elsa?" He says, crying. "I should've known you'd get her first." He returns the hug.

"I guess.. I guess it's my fault too."

What? How could he have done anything wrong? All he did was like her. Just a simple crush. Or infatuation. Whatever you call it. I honestly don't know why he's being so dramatic! Couldn't he simply move on?

But he's my brother. I have to comfort him. I've been a really bad sister so far, and I wouldn't want to hurt him any further than I already have.

But I want to know.

"I was wondering.. u-um.. Not sure if you mind me asking, but why do you like Anna so much? I mean, you've liked many girls before, and they've all been taken by another guy. What makes her different?"

He sighs. Oh well. He probably won't give me an answer.

"Well," I get up, brushing dust out of my jeans. "You'll find someone soon, don't worry."

As I get ready to leave, he reaches out for my wrist. "Wait, Elsa." I turn back to look at him.

"I'm not mad at you. I can't get mad at you for falling in love. I just... I just.. This was particularly hard for me." He stares at the ground. Then he continues talking, and I listen to him, completely attentive.

"I've been rejected so many times. And half the time, I couldn't even grow a pair of balls and straight-up ask them to go out with me." I wonder where he's going with this.

"But like I've been saying, Kristoff. You'll find the right one. You just have to wai-"

"Well, I'm fucking THROUGH with waiting!" He yells. I stumble back. _Uh oh. An angry Kristoff is a bitchy Kristoff._

He calms down a bit. "I-I'm sorry.. it's just that.. I don't think they're really my..."

Oh gosh. Is this what I think it is?

He gulps and takes a deep breath. "I don't know if I.. like girls anymore." _Oh. _

* * *

[Anna P.O.V]

Elsa arrived pretty quickly. She knocked a simple, cute two-note knock. I opened then door, revealing the blonde goddess.

"Um. Hi." She does this adorably awkward wave and gestures me to her car, a blue Ford Mustang. She holds the door open for me. Wow. She's such a gentle... woman? Man?

We make our way to her house, not saying a word to each other for the rest of the trip.

(A few minutes later)

Just as I exit her car, I see how rich she really is. The golden gates opened by 2 guards. The beautiful mansion. The fountains. The cars. The pavement. The swimming pool. The... private jets? Damn. This family must make some serious dough.

"Whoa, Elsa... this place.. it's amazing." She smiles as if this was a usual thing to hear. Not a big surprise, though- this place is marvelous.

"Let's go inside."

* * *

The inside is just as grand as the outside, if not even more beautiful. We make her way to her room. Her door is covered with patterns of blue snowflakes, painted to the tiniest detail. She catches me staring at them. She grins, placing her hand on the door.

"I painted this in grade school. That was when we first moved here." _Well, of course, that shouldn't surprise me. You're practically perfect in everything._

"Ha.. not exactly." She smirked, and we settled down in her room.

She taps my shoulder. "Umm.. Anna? Can I tell you something?" I nod my head eagerly, thinking something... serious was in motion.

"I think you might've made my brother gay." Hold up. What? I probably didn't hear that right. The math's been fucking with my brain.

"Excuse me, can you say that again?"

"You. Might. Have. Made. My. Brother. Gay." Oh Jesus. I definitely heard it right.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why me? First time you talked about him, you said he was a total charmer. A ladies' man."

Elsa rolls her eyes. "Things can change after you see the person you like making out with your sister."

Now it was time for me to roll my eyes. "Pff. Anyways, can you help me with this thing over here? I don't really get it." I've been working on this for like, an hour, and I don't get shit.

Elsa looks at my notes and ruffles my hair. "Okay, then. What don't you get?"

I blush and say, "Uh.. I think... all of it." She raises an eyebrow and tries to explain the thingies on the page.

"So this here, this means.." But I hear none of it. I'm too focused on her face to look at the pages in front of me. _The way her hair falls onto her shoulder, sometimes landing on her perfect breasts, the way she bites her lip every time we stumble into a hard concept- Wow. I want her so bad it hurts. _

About half an hour later, Elsa snaps her fingers in front of my eyes. "Hey. Earth to Anna? Earth to Anna?" I immediately snap out of it. Jesus F. Christ, I was ogling Elsa!

"Ah, you got a little something here." She says, directing at the area below my lower lip. _Man, was I drooling? _I wipe the area with my sleeve. Pretty embarrassing. I decide to start paying attention to Elsa._  
_

"Uh, yeah, ahh, where are we now?" She answers, and I see that we are about 2 topics away from when we started, and I haven't listened to shit. By this rate, the best I could hope for is a C+. And that's making generous estimations right there.

"I-I'm sorry." I apologize. The least I could do. I'm hopeless in math. How the fuck do you manage to pull it off? I mean, top student of both Walt University and Harvard in your level, exceptionally talented in not only academics, but.. well, shit, you're perfect."

She sighs, muttering something inaudible. And then, she pulls me into a hug. "I-I'm not p-perfect. I'm far from it." She pulls away. "Wh-why do you think so.. h-h-highly of me?"

"Because you're more than what you think you are, Elsa. Whatever or whoever says something bad about you could fuck off."

She doesn't seemed too convinced, but she puts a small smile on her face. "Thank you, Anna."

**[End of Chapter 6]**

* * *

Kristoff's out! Now he could join Anna and Elsa and have adorable little tea parties and shit. I can picture that right now. Someone should make a fan art of that.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
